Changing For You
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Risa Kiyoshi just transferred to Duel Academy and she's a bit anti-social. Okay, 100% anti-social until she met Jesse Anderson, a guy with friends, is lovable, and is honest, everything she will never be. Hoping to be left alone, she spends time in the library. With the help of Ohka, her spirit partner, will Risa open up to Jesse or will she keep to herself like always? Jesse x OC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Ruru here with another story straight out of my head from the shower! A new OC is here with me and I just somehow started loving these stories. My OC, Risa, will say the disclaimer I always forget about in my stories…Risa, where are you?

Jesse: I think she wants to stay out of the commentary.

Fine then, Risa! Be like that! Everyone knows who you are! You're on the cover of this story anyway! At least you're smiling in it! Jesse! Say it please.

Jesse: Ruru does not own Yugioh gx.

Oh, and this story starts off sort of like my Yugioh 5ds OC story. On with the chapter!

* * *

My name is Risa Kiyoshi and I'm no one famous at all. I am quiet and 'anti-social' as everyone says. I don't say much because I can find no reason to speak. Why are others so talkative, I don't know. I wish to be like them, to be honest. I will never be able to be honest with others or myself. If I will ever be able to be like that, I would be in my next life by then. I can't change myself no matter how much I try. I'm scared of change which other look forward to. I choose not to love and I will never be able to love. That is what I would like to think.

* * *

After taking some exams and an entrance duel, I enrolled in the Duel Academy. My cards were with me ever since I was little and it hasn't been changed ever since, at least on my watch it wasn't it. I was waiting on the deck of the ship, staring out to the sea, waiting for my arrival to the island. Lots of things had happened there, I was told. My dad had worried for my safety there and tried to convince me not to go, but I went anyway. I knew it was dangerous after everything that had happened, but knowing me, I sought excitement at every turn, but usually I never show it.

Ever since she died, I never was able to speak to anyone freely without being cautious. I miss my mom. I can be honest with her and her alone. It feels somewhat lonely. My duel spirits are the only ones I can talk to with ease. I looked up to see an island appearing in front of me. It looks beautiful.

* * *

I introduced myself to the class and took a seat. People were staring at me as if I was an alien and I felt kind of different, but that was natural. It happened every single day and I was used to it. I never bothered to stand up for myself because I knew it would only get my hopes up high for no good reason. I shouldn't think about this. It was no use to try to make friends. I love the quietness around me and it was all I ever need to make myself feel happy. I don't need anyone else other then myself and my cards. I can take care of myself.

I didn't really pay attention to class and had no idea what was going on, but class soon ended. I took nothing with me and stood up. I then walked out of the room. I didn't care who wanted to talk to me. I headed to the library as quickly as I could, not bothering to look at anyone. Once I got closer to the doors, I noticed a group in front of me. They seemed happy with one another. The group consisted of a light blue haired boy of the slifer dorms and another boy with light brown and dark brown hair of the same dorm. Also with them, was a dark blue haired boy wearing the obelisk blue uniform.

I sort of envied them, having fun with each other with no care in the world. I tried to look away, but somehow, the green eyes of the obelisk boy had attracted me, but I refused to admit this no matter what. I didn't deserve to even have a look at him. He was too good for me, at least in friendship terms. I finally looked away and headed into the library.

I looked through the children books and found my favorite book of them all. _The Beauty and the Beast._ Belle was someone I looked up to. Belle had always worked hard and never gave up easily. Belle loved reading as much as I did and could always keep a smile on, unlike myself. Just reading this made me feel better. I can be honest like Belle, but because of my own self, I'm too scared to say anything. I hated myself for this.

Then, my favorite duel spirit appeared next to me. Majestic Mech Ohka. I liked Ohka a tad bit more than the two other Majestic Mechs, but I didn't know why. I guess it was because he was always there for me. I stroked his pink and white mane and he purred back as if he was trying to comfort me. I loved his kind personality. Ohka looked at me, his eyes filled with worry. He knew what I had been through and that there was a possibility that I would push everyone away from me again. It had happened in every school I've been in and I was certain it would happen again.

I found a seat in the library and sat down in it with Ohka following me. He was so loyal, yet I made him worry because of my loneliness. I sighed. Ohka looked at me. I gently shook my head to tell him it was nothing and he placed his head down own his paws next to me feet. I opened the picture book and started to reread it. I wonder if I could ever find my prince charming like Belle…

* * *

I took a stroll around the campus, wanting to get some fresh air. Ohka was following me as well. He liked taking a stroll along with me and was always there when I walked alone. Having him near me makes me feel somewhat safe, but he couldn't really protect me and he knew that. The trees around me stood tall and mighty like the godly plants they were. The sun was high in the sky and shone brightly and Ohka stretched to get every ray if sunlight he could get. Sometimes I would wonder how the winged lion became my trusted monster. He acted so much like a cat. I couldn't help but smile a little. Noticing this, Ohka looked sort of relieved and rubbed against my leg.

After his affectionate action, I kept walking, taking in the scenery around me as much as I could. I loved the green color of the leaves. Maybe it was because green was the color of my mom's warm, loving eyes. I missed her to the point of breaking down when someone said her name. Even looking in the mirror reminded me of her. I was the exact image of my mother when she was my age. I felt my eyes moisten and blinked them away. Luckily, Ohka didn't notice. He would've stared me down until I said what was on my mind. Stubborn feline, but that was what I loved about Ohka. I smiled to myself again. I think the sun is frying my brain. I would hardly smile in front of anyone, not even for a funny joke.

As I walked, I heard some loud laughing. I suddenly knew that I was near the Slifer Red Dorm. I walked a little faster to see the dorm. I saw him a group of boys. They were Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, and of course, Jesse. I had learned their names in the time I stayed here. Everyone had mostly talked about them and how they wanted to duel those guys very much, but it was mostly Jaden and Jesse who they wanted to duel. My forest green eyes flashed with envy. They can smile, laugh, and be honest with each other. I remembered the first time I thought this. It was my first day at duel academy when I saw them for the first time. I would sometimes wish to be near them. What am I thinking? I don't deserve them as my friends. Who would want to be friends with a girl who barely talked to them? No one. That is my answer and would always be my answer.

It was getting a bit too late for my liking and turned back and went back to my dorm. The Obelisk Blue Dorm was filled with snotty girls except for Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. At least they were nice enough to welcome me into the dorm, but I just pushed them away like the rest of the girls. Ohka walked next to me, enjoying the bits of sunlight left, ignoring me most of the time. I also enjoyed the sunlight, the main reason for a stroll, just like my fairy monsters do. Sometimes, I wish that the sun never set, but the sun setting was my favorite part of the day. The sky was always tainted with such warm colors. As I stared at the sky, Ohka nudged me to walk back to the dorm. He never enjoyed the time outside after the sunset. I gladly accepted it and continued to walk.

* * *

Ruru is here again!

Risa: …

Talk more, Risa! You hardly talk!

Risa: I…see no…good…reason to…talk.

You're as stubborn as Ohka!

Risa: I don't…really…care.

Forget you. Anyways, I'm adding a little extra part to this chapter before I leave because I like Jesse Anderson so much.

Risa: …

Risa, you're making things seem gloomy here.

Risa: Just…get…on…with it.

Fine then! This little story part isn't part of the main storyline, but I always wanted to write about Jesse. It takes place during Risa's stroll earlier. Here it is!

* * *

Jesse was laughing along with his friends after talking about some 'things'. After a little while, the laughing died down and it was getting late. Tyranno went back to his dorm and Jaden and Syrus went back to their rooms. He wanted to stay out a little longer and look at the sunset. It was beautiful as ever. His main attention was the sun until he saw something moving. It was a girl, he noticed. She had white hair with a faint purple hue to it and was wearing an obelisk blue uniform. Her back was turned towards him so he couldn't see her face. His green eyes sparked with curiosity. Then, he noticed a faint image of a duel monster beside her. If he looked closely enough, he could see that it was a pink and white lion with wings.

Soon, she disappeared into the forest. Jesse thought about her. He knew nearly everyone in the academy, yet he never saw a girl like her. Or did he?

* * *

And there you have it! Read and review everyone!

Risa: …good…bye.

Don't worry readers, Risa is fine. There's a reason this story is named _Changing for You_ and I intend to stick with this title.

Risa: You…talk…too much.

Such a critic. I'll see you readers next time and so will Risa.

Risa: …


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Jesse

I don't own yugioh gx and enjoy!

Risa: …enjoy.

* * *

Jesse was popular and Risa was not. That was obvious. Risa may be a good duelist, but she never ever talked with anyone unless told to be the teachers. Even so, she hardly said anything unless it was of great importance. Risa had spent another day without talking to anyone and was headed to the library. She wanted to reread her favorite fairytale again. It never bore her and she wanted it to stay that way. Ohka's duel spirit appeared as she got closer to the doors of the library. Ohka could come out with ease because he knew of no one seeing duel spirits other than Risa, but then again, he could be wrong.

Risa opened the doors of the library slowly, trying to not make a noise. She loved the peace and quiet in the library and hoped no one ruined it. All the while, a certain blunette was sleeping nearby. Jesse sat in a chair and his legs were placed on the table, showing his carefree and easygoing nature very well. Jesse preferred to be on the roof, but people would bother him more easily because it was free place anyone would go. The library had rules on being silent and no one could shout. It was the perfect place to sleep. Usually, there would be no one in the library, but, boy, was he wrong.

A certain girl would always come here. Risa would always come to the library at this time and usually there was no one, until today. She walked toward the children section like always. Her footsteps echoed around the library as she walked. She loved the sound because it always made her feel like she was in a big place and as free to do anything.

All she didn't know was that the sounds woke up Jesse who was across the room. His eyes shot open, revealing his energetic eyes. He had thought no one would be in the library but him. He was curious to see who it was and got on his feet. He walked toward the sounds and found a girl reading a book. She was so into it, she didn't notice Jesse walking to her. Once he got a bit closer, Ohka, her duel spirit, raised his head to look at Jesse. Jesse placed a finger over his mouth to tell the spirit to stay quiet. Ohka found this boy nice and nodded in reply.

Jesse walked closer, knowing that the majestic lion would keep quiet about his presence. He leaned a bit to see what the girl was reading and found out it was _The Beauty and the Beast_. He was surprised that a girl like her would read something like that at this age. Furthermore, it was a picture book too. He couldn't really see her face, but he recognized her hair. It was the same long white hair with a purple hue that he saw that day. Jesse thought about it again. He definitely didn't know her. Jesse was close enough to smell her scent. It was vanilla, but Jesse was a bit too close to Risa and she noticed breathing near her.

She turned around and their green eyes met. Risa's became flustered. A boy had never gotten this close to her. Meanwhile, Jesse just looked confused at her reaction. Risa looked away, closing her book as well. She looked at Ohka, her eyes asking why he didn't tell her anything. Jesse straightened himself. He was curious about the girl more than ever.

"I haven't seen you around much. We never met have we? What's your name?" asked Jesse with his happy-go-lucky voice. Risa noticed he somewhat had a southern accent. Risa hardly ever talked and this is what drove people away from her. She liked to be alone. Ohka suddenly nudged her to reply. She hated how stubborn her monster could be sometimes.

"Nothing…of great…importance…to…you," said Risa quietly. She hated to talk because to her, she always sounded weird. She had once again acted cold towards another person and knew that Jesse would leave and ignore her like the others. Actually, he opposite had happened. Jesse was like Jaden, persistent and would always try to be friends with everyone. Jesse now occupied a chair close to Risa.

"Well, I'm not leaving you 'til you tell me," said Jesse with a smile. Her eye slightly twitched and went unnoticed by him. Risa didn't want him near her nor did she ever plan to like his company either. She didn't know why his friends liked to be near him, but this was just annoying. Ohka couldn't care less and just slept next to her. Risa thought about it. If she just stated her name, maybe he would leave, but if she did, wouldn't she have become an acquaintance of him? Then, he probably would bother her again. If she didn't say her name, he was gonna sit there waiting until she says it. She couldn't decide. Normally, Ohka would help decide for her and she would do the opposite, but Ohka wasn't gonna say anything. Ohka was doing this on purpose, she knew.

"If…I…said my…name, would…you leave…me…alone?" muttered Risa slowly. She had never talked with a boy on her own free will before. It was nerve-wrecking. Jesse, on the other hand, had no problem talking to anyone.

"Maybe, maybe not," answered Jesse casually. Risa didn't know what to say next and eventually gave in. Ohka watched in amusement as his owner talked.

"…R-risa…Kiyoshi," said Risa, stumbling on her name once. She had never said her own name because someone would always say it for her.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Jesse always wanted to know more about his friends. Jesse was expecting Risa to say something, but instead, he got a nod. Risa was the type to do what she could've said. This is one girl that would never budge unless she found a good reason to, and Jesse was not of those reasons. Her eyes were cold, showing no sign of emotions. Jesse wished she would talk to him more.

"What…do you…want?"

"Just the usual. Making a new friend that's willing to talk to me," answered Jesse with a bit of hesitation in his answer. Was what he said going to annoy her? Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Do you like that book? The one you're holding." Risa looked down. She nodded slowly, reluctant to do anything that might keep him here. Ohka, on the other hand, had gone back to his card, not wanting to bother the two. "Why?" Jesse asked, hoping she would talk to him once more. He took a liking to her voice. It was soft and loving, the opposite of what he thought. This question had sparked a bit of interest in Risa. She decided to answer.

"Belle…is…my…role model," answered Risa, smiling slightly.

"And?"

"She is…hard-working…and I…can…somewhat…relate myself…to her," continued Risa, her expression softening quickly. She had looked happy, unlike minutes ago. Jesse liked this side of her. She was kind of…cute. Wait a minute! Did he really think she was _cute_? He blushed at this thought. Risa noticed he wasn't asking anything and her eyes widen at what she did. Did she really talk to him freely on her own will? Risa, too, blushed at this thought and looked down. The two had faces that were redder than a tomato. Jesse glanced at her and Risa looked up at him. They looked away after a second of staring into each other's eyes.

"It's getting l-late. W-we should p-probably get back t-to our dorms," suggested Jesse, hoping Risa didn't find him weird when he stumbled over a few words. His heart was beating a bit too fast and Risa's was too. Risa nodded in replay and went to put her book back to its original place. Jesse left when she did this, hoping that the heat would soon dissolve.

* * *

Risa lay in bed, thinking about how she acted today. This was bad. She had decided she wouldn't get close to anyone, but Jesse seemed different. He was kind and cheerful towards her. Ohka was next to her bed, smiling a bit about how great the outcome was. He never really saw his owner smile and today was the first time she had smiled honestly. Her smile was beautiful. Risa became attached to Jesse and wanted to see him again. She enjoyed his company, unlike what she thought at first when she met him.

* * *

Jesse was also in bed and was thinking about Risa. She had a beautiful smile, but she had chosen not to show it to anyone. Why? It was the main question in his head. He loved her smile. She was cold at first, but why was she cold. Most girls that transfer to Duel Academy usually wanted to talk to him. His duel spirit, Ruby Carbuncle, was sitting next to him, wondering why her human partner seemed so happy. Well, he was always happy, but he seemed more happy than usual. Jesse would've been asleep by now, but he was smiling to himself and was possibly muttering stuff about today.

It was unusual, and it kind of freaked her out as well. Honestly, it did. It took hours before Jesse would finally go to sleep. He was thinking too much. Ruby was wondering what could possibly make Jesse stay up late. Jesse loved to sleep as much as Jaden, but whatever it was must be special to Jesse. Ruby was curious, but let it slide for the time being and went back to her card.

* * *

Risa: You…make me…sound…lovesick.

I really want to smack you sometimes, even if you're my OC. Until this chapter, I never really knew how annoying OCs are. My OCs are usually nice to me and I like them, but this is just - argh!

Risa: …review.

Readers, please tell me if you find Risa annoying sometimes. I know I can't change it and I really want to smack - just tell me what you think of her.


	3. Chapter 3 A Duel Monster's Suspicions

Risa: Ruru…does not…own…yugioh…gx.

Jesse: Enjoy!

Risa: What…he…said.

* * *

The next day, they attended class tried hard to pay attention. Jesse and Risa was sleepy due from the lack of sleep last night. Jesse couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep and was caught sleeping by Crowler along with Jaden. Risa, barely managing to stay awake, he looked at the commotion to her side. Any mistakes in class were showed to everybody. Jesse was apologizing and Jaden just shrugged it off, but in the end, he apologized. '_They're having so much fun_,' thought Risa as she watched them. She looked away. Soon, class was dismissed.

"Jess! Jay! Hurry up! There are new cards in stock! You don't want to miss that," said Syrus as he jogged in place, waiting for the sleepy duo to get on their feet and move.

"Alright, alright," agreed Jaden after he got annoyed at the jogging boy.

"Let's go before the little guy explodes," said Jesse as he got up and had planned to follow the boy, but he noticed something better. "Uh, ya'll go ahead. I need to go somewhere," said Jesse as he darted after his interest. As he ran through the hallways, everything around him blurred. Soon, he lost sight of Risa. He didn't think it was that hard to find a girl with white and purple hair. It seemed like everyone was heading to the store. Maybe Risa was there too. He turned around and ran to the shop.

"Where were you?" asked Jaden once Jesse got to the store. He was breathing hard and looked as if he just ran a marathon.

"I'm looking for someone," answered Jesse as he dusted himself a bit and stood straight. Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this someone?" asked Jaden, curious to know who was making Jesse all dreamy and stuff. Syrus wanted to know to and nodded at Jaden's question, signaling his curiosity.

"Just someone," said Jesse, embarrassed to say Risa's name. The two clueless boys looked at each other.

"If you're looking for Tyranno or Bastion, they're in there," said Syrus as he pointed to a mob of people. Jesse looked in there. They were physically fighting to get the new cards and he doubted that Risa would be in there. Risa was a calm girl and would never physically hurt anyone. At least he didn't think so.

"Lex is probably in her dorm, if you're looking for her," said Jaden as he tried to climb above the mob of people. Syrus didn't dare try to go in for cards, knowing he'd be crushed. '_She's in the libr_ary!' thought Jesse and he then ran towards the library, leaving Syrus knowing nothing. Once he got to the library, he opened the door as quick as he could, but was careful not to make any sounds. With a bored look, Risa looked up and noticed he was breathing hard.

"…you…ran…a marathon?" asked Risa, not caring for his reply at all and returned to her book. Jesse noticed she was reading the same book as yesterday. Ohka slept next to her and Ruby's duel spirit appeared on Jesse's shoulder.

"With all of the running around, maybe," answered Jesse once he caught his breath. Risa gave huffed to show she was listening.

"Still reading the same book?" asked Jesse once he got a chair and sat down. Risa nodded. "I wanted to ask yesterday, why can you relate to Belle?" Risa looked up. A spark of interest flashed in her eyes.

"She's…determined…and…doesn't give…up…easily. She…also…likes…to read…books," replied Risa as she smiled. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. Jesse wanted her eyes to shine when she's talking about him as well, but knew it was hopeless. Wait. Did he really think this?

"I see. Hey, want to duel?" asked Jesse, hoping she'd say yes. He always loved a duel. Jesse wanted a challenge and he had heard that fairy decks have a lot of tricks. This was going to be fun, if she said yes.

"…why?"

"Just want some fun," answered Jesse as a happy-go-lucky and goofy smile was plastered on his face. Risa stared at him for a few seconds. She knew that he wouldn't give up until she said yes, so why waste any energy? She nodded. They headed toward the duel arena and activated their duel disks and drew their five starting cards.

"Duel!" said Jesse while Risa said nothing.

* * *

_After the Duel (A/N I'm not good with writing my own duels. Sorry.)_

Jesse had barely won a duel. With all of the special effects, traps, and spells, he had to think from the top of his head. A little longer and Risa would've won. Jaden had once said that dueling tells him everything about his opponent, but Risa hardly said a thing, so he couldn't learn anything about her, but if he observed closely, she seemed calm and was a fast thinker. Come to think of it, she hardly said a thing about herself except about her favorite fairytale.

"That was fun! Let's duel again sometime," suggested Jesse as he ran over to Risa and held a hand out for her to shake. Risa looked at it suspiciously. She hesitated to shake hands with him, but did it anyway, knowing he was persistent.

"I…had…fun…too," said Risa as she turned away and walked out of the arena, blushing. She had never shook hands with a boy, better yet; she never had any physical contact with a boy unless it was her father. Risa had always kept her distance and refused to talk to people she didn't like. Jesse never thought she would say that, but he was glad that she was finally opening up to him.

"Hey, wait up!" exclaimed Jesse as he ran after the girl. Risa walked a lot faster than he would think. Risa was already near the library when he caught up to her. Once he got to the doors, Risa was standing in front of the doors to wait for him. Once Jesse caught his breath, he found a nearby clock and checked the time. It was already close to dinner and Jesse didn't want to miss it, but he didn't want to leave Risa here all alone. "It's already close to dinnertime and I don't want to miss that." Then, he just left, leaving Risa to fend for herself, not that she needed to.

"…good…night…Jesse," whispered Risa as softly as she could. She went into the library to spend some more time there. She didn't feel the need to eat anything tonight and wanted to spend time alone. She went into different sections of the library, looking at each and every single book. She never judged a book on its cover, only on its summary.

Not long after, she stumbled on a book that caught her eyes. _How to Tell You're in Love_. Risa was never the type to read, but she wanted to know just in case. She was once told by her mother that anything could happen. Risa missed her. Ignoring her sad feelings, she took the book of the shelf and opened it to a random page. Risa didn't want to bother reading a book as if she was interested in it. She started to read.

_When you're in love, some blood starts to rise to her cheeks, thus, causing the red when you blush. Another sign is that your heart would beat faster than the normal heart rate and you just can't stop thinking about him or her. One thing you should know;_

_It only takes a moment to fall in love._

Who was she kidding? This book obviously wasn't her favorite read and she wasn't going to read anymore. This book had just ruined her mood to read and so she put it back on the shelf. She took a seat in a nearby chair and closed her eyes to rest her brain for a moment. She couldn't stop thinking about Jesse. He was so kind to her and she loved how he smiled. No one really smiled for her, not even her dad. It was only 'do this' or 'do that' or 'don't go'. It was only fatherly love. Risa didn't feel like being babied even though she didn't need it.

She was staring off into space as she thought about and Ohka, worried about her current state of thinking, appeared beside her. He nudged his human partner in hope of knocking her out of her current trance. It was getting late and dinner pretty much had ended when she found the book. Risa was going to be late for curfew if she didn't leave soon. Ohka hated curfews. They always seemed to end the moment with the most fun and he always wanted Risa to have fun, but rules forbid her to have late midnight fun, even for a minute or two. Risa was still in la-la land, so he nudged her leg a second time, in hope she would finally stop thinking. This, of course, had done its job and Risa looked down at the Majestic Mech.

"…yes…?" questioned Risa as she crouched down to pet him. He pointed his head to the clock. It was getting late, Risa had finally noticed. She nodded a 'thanks' to Ohka and stood up straight. She moved her two feet that felt stiff from sitting too long, but tried her best to ignore it as much as she could. After ten or twelve steps, her feet regained their senses and felt normal again. Once again, she had missed the sunset. She loved the scene, yet she missed it. She would never miss her favorite part of the day intentionally or on accident. Ohka was worried. Risa usually left the library exactly five minutes before the sunset, but this time, she was more than fifteen minutes late. There was something wrong and he knew it.

As he walked alongside his partner, he thought of something. Ohka wanted to see if Jesse was anything close to Risa's state or if he was acting weird at all. Ohka had once noticed Ruby's duel spirit out and about near Jesse. His plan involved her. Ohka usually would never go behind Risa's back to do anything, but today was an exception. Risa trusted him with his actions and Ohka was going to take advantage of it, but only when he needed to. He didn't want to make Risa suspicious of anything. A lion had to do what a lion has to. That was his favorite saying, but sadly, Risa never understood his duel spirit language and had only understood his actions.

Soon, the two reached the dorm doors and just in time. A minute later, Risa would have been caught. While Risa was taking a bath, Ohka took this time to leave and find Ruby. He never knew who Ruby was, but he had to take his chances. Ruby was most likely summoned in the duel earlier, but Ohka was never summoned or drawn out of the deck. He didn't bother to come out of his card either. Not long after, Ohka arrived at the Slifer Dorms. It was dark out, but being a duel spirit he didn't have to worry about bumping into anything. The louts in the dorms were out. It was hard figure out which room Jesse was in and he was worried that it would get a bit too late when he returned and he would get in trouble with Risa for going behind her back. She hated it when people betray her trust when it was hard to gain her trust in the first place.

He flew along the building, listening for any sounds at all. He had only one chance and he wasn't going to blow it. For all he knew, this might be the only time he would be able to do this. Ohka had no time to waste. A voice was heard in one of the rooms. Ohka jerked his head towards that room and listened for a voice he recognized. He flew to that one room.

* * *

"Ruby, I think she's finally opening to me. She hardly talks, but I think she's talking more. Don't you think so too?" asked Jesse. His arms were placed behind his head, acting as a pillow. His bluish-green hair was a mess, but still a spiky glob of hair either way. Ruby looked at him. Risa was all he talked about when he got back. Ruby was worried that Jesse was…love-struck. Honestly, it surprised her to even think about the chances of it happening. Jesse was as dense as Jaden himself. Jaden may not know the meaning of fiancé, but that didn't stop him from a duel. Jesse was born the same way. Ruby wondered the last time Jesse had ever got into relationship. Ruby shook her head gently.

"What? You don't think she has a taste for fairytales?" questioned Jesse as Ruby turned her head to look at him. He clearly was too into the girl and didn't notice Ruby thinking. Suddenly, she felt the presence of another duel monster. She hopped off the bed while Jesse sat up, wondering what Ruby was planning to do. Ruby scratched the door gently, signaling for him to open the door for the surprise guest. "I wonder who would be staying up this late."

Jesse slipped out of bed and headed for the door. Once he got there, Ruby moved out of the way. Jesse turned the door know and pulled back to reveal his guest. Jaden was standing with a pillow in his arms. Anyone would have thought that he was sleepwalking with all of the snoring, but it didn't seem like it.

"Sorry for waking you up so late," said Jaden as he walked in, "Syrus was planning to get a girl, but she turned him down and now he's sulking. He wants to be left alone. Guy doesn't know he doesn't need a girl yet."

"I see what you mean," agreed Jesse in a indirect way as he closed the door, but before he did that, Ruby slipped out of the room and went to look for the duel spirit presence she felt earlier. Jesse offered a bed and Jaden took it, snoring once he got in it. Jesse looked around, but couldn't find Ruby anywhere and thought she had gone back to her card.

* * *

_In the Language of Duel Spirits_

Ruby walked down the stairs of thee dorm and found Ohka waiting at the end of it. Ohka was calm, but inside, he was impatient for her to walk down the stairs.

"I bid you a good evening," greeted Ohka politely. Ohka stood up, signaling for Ruby to follow. Once he noticed Ruby had no intention of following, he said, "May you do me the pleasure of taking a stroll in the woods to talk about our human partners?" Once Ruby heard those words, she immediately trailed behind Ohka, following his every step.

"Who are you?" asked Ruby slowly and suspiciously. She couldn't trust a stranger yet. Ohka looked at her in surprise. He thought she would go straight to the point and ask what this whole meet was about.

"My name is Majestic Mech Ohka. Yours, milady?"

"Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle."

"To start things off, do you know anyone Jesse dueled that owns a Fairy Deck?"

"One. She was a girl. I think I heard Jesse once called her Rina? Rima?"

"Risa," corrected Ohka, slightly annoyed the she couldn't even remember his partner's name. "Have you seen any sparks flying between them? Risa has been acting weird. Has Jesse showed any weird symptoms as well?"

"Symptoms? No, none that I know of, but he has been acting weird lately. He talks about a girl and loses sleep because of it. He seems irregular. Staring off into space is one of his many unusual actions," answered Ruby calmly, loving the fresh breeze blowing through her fur. Ohka, on the other hand, thought this conversation was stretching too long and any longer would be troublesome.

"Anything else? Something like staring at Risa during class? Something, I don't know, romantic or love-struck like in any way?" asked Ohka, hoping she had a good answer for him.

"Well, something similar to that. Yes," said Ruby as soon as Ohka had finished asking. It was getting late and Ohka knew it.

"Thanks for your cooperation," thanked Ohka and he darted back to his owner. "Good night, milady!" That was all Ruby had heard just before he had disappeared for the night.

"And good night to you as well, Ohka!" Ruby shouted into the vast forest. Hoping he had heard it, she turned around and walked back to her place of residence.

* * *

_Back To the Human Language_

Ohka was flying as quickly as he could, using walls as stepping mats to help him turn the corners. His only worry now was Risa getting mad at him. After quite a bit of running and bouncing, he reached Risa's bedroom. If auras could kill, he would have already been dead. He could feel Risa's presence past the door and it had quite a red tone to it. He slipped through the doors and found Risa sitting in a chair.

"Where…were…you?" asked Risa slowly and dangerously. Ohka didn't feel comfortable about Risa staring him down until he told the truth. He didn't want to make her mad, but this was the only way to get information about Risa. He instantly went back to his card. Just leaving Risa to calm herself was good in his books. Risa would always forget about what she was mad about the next day. He was glad she had this trait. After moments of silence, Risa went to bed, forgetting that she was mad about anything at all.

* * *

Another chapter well written!

Risa: *still sleeping*

Jesse: *also sleeping*

Miyu: Hi!

Miyu! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Yugioh 5Ds?!

Miyu: Just traveled through stories a bit to get here. Yusei's here too. Say hi!

Yusei: Hi.

Miyu: We're here to advertise our story. It's called _My Love For You._ It's the OC story that Ruru mentioned at the beginning of the first chapter. You might want to check it out and Ruru…

Yes?

Miyu: Please continue writing our next chapter. You've been putting it off for too long.

Way to motivate a girl.

Miyu: Then again, you don't have anyone other than me to talk to. Yusei's not willing to talk.

Yusei: …

I guess you're right. Well, anyway, read and review!

Miyu: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter.

See you next time! Make sure to tell me any mistakes you've noticed and I'll make sure to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Maron Again

I don't own yugioh gx. Have fun reading the chapter! Make sure to act sane, Marisa.

Risa: …don't…call…me…that.

I can't even say your full name?

Risa: …just…leave.

Hmph!

* * *

Risa woke up, her eyes slowly opening. It was about two in the morning when Risa checked the clock. It was weird. She never woke up this early in the morning before. Something was up and she knew it. She sat up, careful not to make any creaking sounds that could have woken up people next door. Her room would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the moonlight rays coming in through her window. The windows to her room were opened, the curtains flapping because of the midnight breeze.

"You're awake?" asked a voice. It sounded like a little girl. Risa looked in the direction of the voice, her eyes narrowing.

"…who's…there?"

"Your little sis of course," said the girl. Risa had to squint to see what the girl looked like. Indeed, it was her little sister.

"…Maron…you're…dead." Risa was suspicious. Someone who's dead is always dead. Maron, Risa's little sister, had the color of her sister's hair, but instead, it reached only to her shoulders.

"Marisa, it's not my fault I'm here. I'm just worried about you. It took a whole lot to get here, you know," Maron was lightly depressed that her own sister had suspicions of her being here and that was exactly what was asked next.

"Are…you…just…an illusion?" Maron knew it. Her sister was born as a down to earth person and Risa would always be that way.

"Marisa, you could you say that to your own sister? I loved you, you know!" exclaimed Maron as she faked being hurt. Risa didn't do anything in reply.

"I'm…just…tired. Getting…more…sleep is…a…must," said Risa as she lay back down and pulled the covers to her shoulders.

"Marisa! Listen to me!" yelled Maron as she tugged the covers off of Risa, leaving the poor girl to shiver on the bed. Ohka, who was once sleeping peacefully, faded into sight. Ohka looked at Risa as she sat up.

"Ohka, I-am…I…sick?" asked Risa. Ohka shook his head. Ohka knew his partner was superstitious at times like these, but he wished she could have been more flexible to situations.

"It's been so long, Ohka! How're you doing boy?" asked Maron cheerfully as she bent down quickly, her hair bobbed a bit. Maron then tried petted Ohka, who, was at the, very annoyed by the way Maron had treated him like a dog. Maron's hand went through Ohka. It kind of frightened Ohka to know Maron had gone through him. He was a duel spirit, but he was able to at least touch things.

"Why…are you…here?" asked Risa, surprised at what she just saw, but shook it off as if it were nothing. Main smiled, finally knowing her sister believed that she was there.

"I'm here to help you. It's a cupid's job to make a couple get together. Am I right or am I right?" asked Maron with her usual cheerful voice. Risa was reminded how much she loved this annoying little sister. Risa missed Maron and the times they were always together, except for the time Maron was in an accident. Maron was upset that their mother had died and suddenly bolted out of the household. She got hit by a truck when she was in the middle if the street. Risa shuddered at the horrible memory of that day. Two of her family members had died within the same day. Risa shook herself out of the trip down memory lane.

"A…cupid's…job?"

"I'm only here to ensure your happiness. Don't you ever get tired being so anti-social?" Risa stared at her in disbelief. How could Risa ever be tired being herself?

"…no."

"Ohka thinks you need some romance. See? He said yes," said Maron as she stuck her tongue out, showing off her ability to know what's most important. Risa looked at Ohka. Ohka was a duel spirit. Maybe spirits of all kinds can understand each other. Is it possible? "Of course, it's possible! Mari-"

"Stop…calling…me…that!"

"Risa, my dear sis, to answer your question, yes. I can understand Ohka. He is, after all, a spirit just like me," said Maron. Ohka slightly nodded. "One thing, your eyes told everything you're thinking. Who do you think I am? I'm your sister and I know you better than anyone."

"Then…leave…me alone…to…sleep," said Risa as she let her body fall onto her bed, easily falling to sleep as soon as she got into a comfortable position. Maron shrugged. Marisa, or Risa, had never changed since Maron had last seen her in life.

* * *

Risa was in class, writing down any notes that were worth taking. Risa looked up once she heard some scolding. Crowler was scolding Jaden for sleeping in class again.

"Man, he's strict. Doesn't give the guy a break, does he?" asked Maron aloud as she sat on Crowler's desk in front of the class. No one really laughed because they couldn't see or hear her. Risa was the only person who had paid any attention to her sister. Risa didn't bother to look at Maron and instead, stared at the center of attention like everyone was dong, but her eyes were shifted a little further to one side to look at a certain duelist. "Ah, my big sister has been bitten by the love bug."

"There…are…no…love…bugs here," whispered Risa as quietly as she could.

"Would you rather get hit by a cupid's arrow instead?" Risa glared at her sister. Maron knew what it was like to get her sister mad, thus she faded to go somewhere else.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Ohka, I think she's in love," said Maron, thinking of all the times a boy tried to even ask her out. Risa had rejected any and all of them. Maron sort of pitied her sister for her stubbornness.

"Of course, milady," he answered back happily.

"I didn't know you were such a gentlemen."

"Then you don't know me," he said back. His tail was still, next to his legs, just itching to wag non-stop.

"I've a plan," said Maron as she waved her hand to tell him to come a little closer and that is what he did. She started to whisper in his ear once he got close. As he listened, he smiled a little as he heard more of Maron's plan.

* * *

"Risa! How're you doing?" asked Jesse as he opened the door of the library quickly. Risa had slightly jumped when she heard him yell out her name. She glared at him. Confused, Jesse asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"…no." Jesse couldn't understand why Risa refused to tell him anything about her. He suddenly thought up of something.

He knew this would work and asked, "Wanna play 21 questions?"

"…21…questions?" Jesse smiled.

"It's when two or more take turns to ask each other questions until they asked twenty-one questions in total. So, what do you think?" asked Jesse. He couldn't wait to know what her answer would be.

"…why?"

"It's to get to know the other players more."

"…why…the…number twenty…one?"

"It's only a game, don't worry so much. I'll start. Why did you enroll into Duel Academy?" asked Jesse, overjoyed because of his idea. Risa didn't know how she got herself into this, but it was too late to back out now.

She sighed and answered, "The…same reason…as…other…students…in this…academy…have."Jesse sighed. This girl just wouldn't relax even around him. He was wondering if playing this game was just a waste of time. "Why…do…you…keep…bothering…me?"

"I find you interesting. It's not every day you find a girl who's stuck on reading a book in the library and is anti-social," answered Jesse, a smile gracing his lips. Risa's left eye twitched. She wanted to smack that smile of his face, but that was rude, even for her. "Why do distance yourself from others?"

"Because…I…want…to…be," answered Risa. That wasn't an answer Jesse had hoped for. Jesse knew she had to be lying. There was a reason for everything.

"I forgot to mention that you can't lie."

"How…can…you…tell…if…I'm…lying…if…you…don't…know…i f…I'm lying…or not?" asked Risa, careful of her words. She had lie to answer that question, but no one really knew she was lying and her sister could barely tell if she was lying. Risa was born with a pretty, as boys might call it, poker face.

"Somehow, it doesn't seem like the answer from the heart. Answer my question honestly," said Jesse, hoping she would change her answer. Risa only looked at him. She didn't want people knowing personal things and this game, whether she liked it or not, was evading her personal life.

"I…answered…honestly."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes…I…did."

"You're impossible sometimes."

"…"

"You aren't going to say something?" asked Jesse impatiently, hoping Risa would at least say something like she normally did. He couldn't believe it. Playing the game had bumped everything back to square one. All his hard work was wasted with one game. From that time on, Risa refused to talk unless it was of upmost importance. Once dinner was about to begin, Jesse said a goodbye. He didn't bother to wait for Risa to say something, knowing she was silently mad at him for asking such questions. Jesse was about to leave.

"Good night…Jesse," whispered Risa quietly, but not quietly enough because Jesse had heard it.

"Good night to you as well, Risa." Risa noticed Jesse had said her name with a softer and gentle voice. It was like a father's, but it was different at the same time. Once Jesse had left, she smiled to herself.

* * *

"This is getting good!"

"That's what you would like to think. Risa kind of backed away after that question," said a gruffer voice.

"Don't spoil my fun, Ohka!" Maron whispered to Ohka harshly. She bit her thumb, trying her best not to explode. Her hair was covered with leaves, if that was possible at all, and her eyes were full of curiosity and mischief. That was a bad sign. Something always went bad when Maron was excited and nothing ever came close to good when that happened. Ohka sighed. He knew this was going to be a long night. Maron would force him to put more effort into their plan.

"Maybe we should just go get some sleep first, milady," said Ohka, stressed from the forcing that had happened earlier today. Maron stuck out her tongue. She then looked up at the stars. The boy in obelisk blue, teal hair, and green eyes had some potential in him. Maron didn't want to pass this opportunity and she didn't want to waste such a good chance.

"Mom, watch over Risa," whispered Maron, her voice full of love, tears almost pouring out of her eyes. She wiped them. Maron didn't want to let Ohka see her cry. She had cried enough and this wasn't her time to cry. This was the time for Risa to gain true happiness that Maron, herself, and their mother could never give. Maron didn't want to see her sister to suffer anymore. It's been going on for too long. She wanted her sister to have a brighter future, brighter than a future Maron could ever get.

Ohka sighed. He knew Maron was thinking of her sister again. It's not all day every day that Maron would cry. Spending time with the two girls, the only difference between Maron and Risa was their outward personality and appearance. Those two had hearts that was barricaded to the core. He looked up at the moon. It always seemed to have an answer for it had appeared every night without fail, always full on days of frustration and sadness.

* * *

"Oh look! The outcast!"

"I heard she would wander through the library looking for books with spells in them and talking to herself. I bet she saw ghost and made friends with it."

"That's not what I heard. I heard she walks through the forest to talk with ghosts and get them to do her bidding. She's an outcast and a witch."

"Either way, stay away from her. I heard if you look into her eyes, you'll be cursed."

"What a silly story. It's suppose to go like this; if you talk to her, what she says is a curse that only sounds like sentences related to the topic."

"Creepy."

"I know, right?" Risa felt uncomfortable at the dorm. What she heard was all just rumors. She hated the lies that went around about her. Risa wanted it to stop. It had happened again. When she was younger, the boys would ask her out, but after hearing the rumors, the people around her distanced themselves. Only Maron would stay and talk with her. By doing this, Maron was also known as an outcast along with Risa and that's when Risa started to hate herself. She had only caused problems for others just because she was there. If she was the only one being ignored and known as the outcast or witch, she would be fine. Maron didn't deserve to go through that.

Risa wished that she could've changed to be someone who wouldn't drag other people down to her level. Risa wanted to cry. If only she could make a wish on a shooting star. Yes, that was what she wanted. If the world was happy, she would gladly take in all of the pain for them. The moon seemed to have an answer. She thought of the moon as her mom in the celestial sky. Once she got into her room, she sat on her bed and she stared at the moon through the window, the silver light reflecting off her skin. She missed her mom. Tears slid down her pale cheek, creating a sparkling trail. If only she could be the angel to give everyone happiness, she would truly have happiness. Her hair was jumbled and tangled. A true mess it was.

If only someone was there to hold her tightly, giving her a warm embrace, comforting her to the fullest.

If only there was a shoulder to lean on and cry.

If only there was a hand to wipe away her tears.

If only there was a voice to give her words full of warmth and love.

If only she could have happiness.

* * *

Gosh, I think I'm crying. Read and review! Ow, my teeth hurt.


	5. Chapter 5 Finding True Happiness

I do not own Yugioh GX. Ever. Enjoy! One more thing, I keep forgetting to write Jesse's dialogue in a southern accent, so I'm gonna start writing his southern accent. Hopefully, I won't forget again.

* * *

_"I want mom back! I don't care what you say! Mom isn't dead! She isn't! You're lying!" shouted Maron as she bolted out of the door, running as fast as she could. Risa looked at the door. Her sister was running in the rain. How could she just stand there? Risa ran after. Maron wasn't as fast a runner as Risa, so she caught up fairly easily. Risa grabbed her sister by the hand, stopping Maron in her tracks._

_"…accept…it. Mom…is…dead," said Risa, biting her lip to hold the tears back. Risa tightened her grip. Maron was crying. Risa could notice tear lines down Maron's cheek in the rain. Maron gritted her teeth. She shook her head slowly, signaling that she refused to believe it. Maron loved their mom, but he was overreacting. It was even harder for Risa. Their mom was the only one who understood her well enough where Risa would cry in front of her. Risa simply refused to cry in front of anyone else._

_"She isn't! She isn't dead! Stop saying that! Liars!" yelled Maron, still denying that fact. Her mother was dead, but she was in denial, thinking everything had a happy ending. Sometimes they don't._

_Maron loosened Risa's grip and ran as far as her feet could take, but she stopped once she heard a truck heading towards her. She was paralyzed with fear. The truck honked, but Maron couldn't snap out of her trance. Risa ran to her, hoping to make it in time, but was too late. Red was splashed everywhere. Some landed on Risa, but most of it was on Maron, dying her in a crimson red. Risa's hair was tainted red with the blood. Her hands were stiff with the warm, gooey substance. Risa's eyes widen in fear. She kneeled down to her sister, her hands were shaking as she reached out to touch Maron. Risa couldn't hear her sister breathing or feel the sound of a heart beating other than herself._

_"Maron!"_

* * *

Risa's eyes jerked open. She was breathing hard, and she was sweating hard. She sat up, still trying to calm her breathing. Her heart was beating fast and felt like it was going to burst any moment. She pulled her legs closer to her body and her hands covered her face, hiding her face as much as they could. The moonlight shone through the window and landed on Maron as she started to fade into existence.

"Marisa, what's wrong? You were screaming my name. Did you need something?" asked Maron in a kind voice, reaching to pat Risa's back, but pulled back knowing that she couldn't touch a human. Risa muttered something, but her voice was projected into her legs, causing it to be muffled. "What?"

"…blood."

"Blood? Where? I don't see anything."

"…blood. There's…blood." Risa looked up. Her eyes looked as if they were about to start pouring water down her cheeks. Risa pressed her lips together. Risa thought she was covered in blood, Maron's blood.

"Marisa…" Risa pulled her legs closer, hiding her face. Her hair was messy and tangled. Her shirt was wet with tears and so were her pale cheeks. Risa felt vulnerable, afraid of anything touching her. The moonlight shone on her, highlighting the tears as they fell down. Maron wanted to reach out and hold her sister tight.

She knew that Risa had been through a lot more than she could ever know. On the day their mom died, Risa didn't cry. Her dad was locked in his room, crying his heart out. Risa had approached her to give her a tissue as she was explaining what had happened. As she started to tell Maron, she noticed that Risa was balling her fists, her nails digging into her skin. It almost bled. Maron was too busy crying to ask if Risa was okay. Maron couldn't take the news and had died as she ran away. On the day of the funeral of both Maron and their mother, Risa was the only who didn't cry. Risa bit her lip, balling her fists to keep from crying. Risa was strong-willed.

Maron watched Risa as she got up to go to school every day, all alone and vulnerable to be harassed by the other students. It pained Maron as she watched over her sister, knowing she couldn't do anything to help. Even so, Risa never cried, even when she was all alone. Risa only took in what was said to her and never said anything back. Risa kept a poker face at all times and started to distance herself away from others when some people were nice enough to try to make friends with her. From then on, Maron knew that her sister's weakness was being betrayed and had forced herself into being alone, knowing there was a possibility that she would be betrayed.

Maron faded away, hoping that her sister would calm down soon. The sun rose as the moon settled underneath the horizon. Maron wanted to help and now was the time. Risa had always been there for her, to help her stand on her feet again and make her smile, but Maron couldn't do anything for her, nothing at all. Risa had always faked her smile in order to make Maron feel like she was helping, but in reality, she wasn't. Maron went to the best person for this job. She hated to rely on others for things she could've done, but she was desperate. She had to go see Jesse Anderson.

* * *

Jesse was asleep in his bed when the alarm clock went off. He loved the start of a new day. A new day, a new duel. He loved saying that. Every duel was fun, and he planned to make it stay that way. Ruby yawned as she woke up. She, too, loved the start of a new day. The sun shone on her fur, making it warm and shiny. Ruby, sensing Maron in the room, turned back to see who it was. Maron was there, smiling and waving, but this wasn't the time for it.

"Ruby, right?" Ruby nodded. Maron smiled after knowing that there was someone to talk to. "Can you get Jesse to-"

"Come on, Ruby! A new duel is waiting for us just 'round the corner. Let's go!" said Jesse in a cheerful voice, already changed. The door was slammed open and closed as he ran to the classroom, excited to see his friends. Ruby followed him, but looked at Maron to tell her that maybe she could tell Ruby next time. Maron just waved her a 'goodbye'. Maron was worried. Jesse was the only one she could trust to handle this matter. Maron could only wait until he got out of class.

* * *

Jesse ran to the library as fast as he could, Ruby sitting on his shoulder, trying her best to hold on. Risa wasn't in class all day and he thought she skipped class to read books. He slammed open the doors, creating a loud bang. The librarian looked at him.

"Hush, young man. This is a library. Do you not know?" asked the librarian, her brown hair tied in a neat bun and her red eyes blazing with annoyance and anger. Jesse raised his hand up to signal that he meant no harm.

"Sorry, lady, but have you seen a girl with white and purplish hair and green eyes? I'm looking for her. Have ya seen her anywhere?" asked Jesse as he lowered his hands to his sides. Maron was sitting on the table, waiting for Ruby to notice her, which Ruby did. Ruby hopped down Jesse's shoulders and headed towards Maron.

* * *

_Duel Spirit Language_

"It's you from this morning. Do you need something?" asked Ruby as she got closer. Maron smiled.

"Why yes, I do. Jesse's looking for Marisa, right?" asked Maron as she got down and crouched to get at Ruby's eye level. Ruby didn't know a Marisa.

"Marisa?"

"Risa, Marisa. Same thing. I want favor and this might be the only one, so please help me. Marisa is in the Obelisk Blue Dorms. She's in her room ever since this morning. I want Jesse to go there. Will you get him to follow you to the dorms? I'll show you the way there," pleaded Maron. This might be the only time she could ever help Risa and she wanted to take the chance to help. Risa deserved better. Risa just didn't know that her true happiness was just under her nose. If only she reached out to that happiness.

"Alright. Just wait at the doors as I get Jesse," said Ruby after she nodded and then darted off to get Jesse. Maron smiled and yelled out a 'thanks'. Then, she headed to the doors.

* * *

Ruby ran to Jesse as fast as she could. Jesse was asking the librarian as many questions he could think of about Risa and her location. Once Ruby got to his feet, she stopped to breathe a bit. Hey, duel spirits need to catch their breath too, you know! Ruby then pawed at her human partner. Jesse stopped asking and looked down.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" asked Jesse as he bent down to pet her. The librarian, knowing he was talking to a duel spirit, went back to her duties. Ruby tried her best to tell him to follow her, but he couldn't understand a thing that came out of her mouth. Ruby, annoyed by his idiocy, she ran to the doors where Maron was waiting. Jesse, afraid to lose his partner somewhere in the hallway on her own, stood up and followed her. Maron smiled and led them to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. Not many were allowed in the dorms other than girls, but since the dorm was currently empty, he could get in easily. They soon reached the door to Risa's bedroom.

" 'Kay, Ruby, but why would she be in there?" asked Jesse as he tried to catch his breath. Maron just smiled at raised a hand to the door to welcome them in. Ruby, noticing what Maron as trying to tell her, pawed at the door. Maron faded away to leave the two on their own and so did Ruby. Jesse pushed open the door to find a crying Risa still balled up in bed. Jesse was pained to see this and ran to her side.

Risa hearing sounds, asked, "…who?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Don't worry. It's me, Jesse. What's wrong? Why are ya crying? Did something happen?" asked Jesse as he raised a hand to rub her back, but stopped mid-way because of something Risa said.

"Don't! There's…blood." Jesse's eyes widen in surprise as he looked around for the blood mentioned. He couldn't find any.

"Blood? Risa, is this a joke? 'Cause it's not funny. It's serious. Why would you say there's blood?" asked Jesse. His voice was filled with worry. Risa wanted him to hug her, embrace her as she cried. She knew this was impossible, though. She had never been loved by anyone other than her family and Ohka. She could only wish.

"…I'm covered…with…it. It…hurts. Maron...why? Maron…mother," whispered Risa as she held her head, scared of her past. Jesse knew that she was sad about something. He knew that she was sad and was most likely mourning over some people. He didn't know who Maron was, but he knew that whatever happened, it wasn't something good, especially when it has something to do with her mother.

"It's okay, Risa. Nothin' is gonna happen to ya. I'm here for ya," said Jesse as he held her hand with care, tightening his grip on her gently. Risa looked up at him. Tear lines were noticeable on her pink cheeks and her eyes were read and puffy from crying. Her lips were slightly parted, making her look vulnerable to any moves Jesse could have made on her. Her eyes were glittering with sadness as tears kept falling from them. Risa thought she looked like a wreck. Risa was scared to say anything, but wanted one request.

"…hold…me…just…this once," she whispered, hoping he would do that. Jesse nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shirt, making it wet with tears. Jesse didn't say anything, only holding her as requested. He hated to see her cry. It pained him and he held her closer to him, closing his eyes. Risa had never looked so helpless before. She always had a strong outer shell and hardly let anyone come closer to her.

Risa cried her heart out, holding his shirt tightly. She loved the warmth of his embrace, wanting to forever stay in his arms. She felt safe and at home when she was in his arms. If only she could stay like this forever, but things don't last forever. Where there's a beginning, there's always an end. She knew this, yet she wished for more. She had to enjoy every moment of it as much as she could.

"Ya must be gettin' hungry. After all, it's almost night," said Jesse as he broke the hug and started to leave, but stopped. Risa had reached out and pulled on his shirt. Jesse looked back. "Yea?"

"Stay…with…," Risa hesitated to say more, "…me." Jesse, surprised by her words, nodded slowly. Risa looked beautiful in the moonlight that was once again shining after a whole day of crying. The moonlight made a silvery outline of her figure. Her eyes sparkled with the feeling of wanting and longing for something. Her hair was messy and tangled. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and her lips were slightly parted, waiting to be kissed be his own, but Jesse ignored the urge to do it, and sat down next to her and patted her head gently. Risa smiled, her eyes shining with happiness. She loved his touch.

Jesse stayed with her, keeping her company in the silent room. When she felt cold with only the blanket as a protection and shield from the cold, he offered his blue jacket, wrapping it around her and hugging her while he was at it. Jesse loved the feeling of knowing she was safe in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, absorbing her scent of vanilla.

Risa, on the other hand, closed her eyes. She wanted to be lost in love, a love she had never felt before. It made her heart warm. She secretly made a promise to herself to always trust Jesse and to never betray him. The moon was her witness tonight. The moon was like her mother and she knew her mother would always remind her about the promise she made.

Jesse was like sweet chocolate, something she would never be able to get enough of. Oh, the irony. He smelled of sweet chocolate as well. Risa fell asleep in Jesse's arms, knowing she was safe. Even at night, she would always be ready to wake and defend herself, but when Jesse was with her, she could truly be herself. Risa, at last, found true happiness. It was next to her all along, waiting for her to embrace it.

* * *

I kind of fell in love with writing this chapter. It was so much fun! Tell me if their relationship is going a little too fast. I wouldn't want to bore you with a quick story, now would I? Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting

Read and review! Plus, I don't own Yugioh GX. That's all I have to say.

Risa: …enjoy.

* * *

Risa opened her green eyes slowly. The only thing she could see was the ceiling, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Jesse was still in her bed. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it just felt…weird. Risa tried to move a bit to get further away from the blunette, but failed after a few seconds or so. She sighed to herself as she gave a small smile. The blunette was always one to sleep in class with Jaden. She really wondered how those boys could pass a grade with their stupidity, especially when they failed most of their tests.

Risa tried to struggle out of Jesse's grip again, but it wasn't exactly working. She tried pushing his arm to the side, but still it was impossible to do so. All she had left as an option is to lay there, enjoying his warmth, and wait until he had awakened. Yesterday was fine and all since he was only comforting her, but this morning is a whole different story. Risa lay in his arms silently, slowly regretting the fact that she had told him to stay with her. As she thought about her actions last night, she heard grunting and moaning from the boy next to her as he opened his emerald eyes.

"Morning, Risa," he said slowly with his trademark goofy smile. He yawned as he hugged Risa tighter. Risa couldn't take it anymore and kicked him in the stomach, causing Jesse to fall off the bed and clutching his stomach to ease the pain.

"Get…away…from…me. Your…stupidity…is…contagious," she told him as she sat up, giving off an aura of superiority. Jesse was wrong about her last night. She seemed so fragile and was like a scared little bunny, but now she was like a prideful and sharp-tongued cat.

"Ya didn't have to kick, ya know," said as he still held his stomach. It felt like a cat had just scratched him there.

"I…wouldn't…have to…if…you…left…my…room…last night," she countered. Risa didn't exactly like someone to accompany her, but still, last night was an exception. Jesse sighed. There was no way he could defend himself if he was trying to get closer to her. Her kick power was high and he knew nothing else about her.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave ya be," said Jesse as he tried to stand up, but the kick in the stomach rendered it useless to even try. "Great. Now ya gave me a pass to the nurse's office."

"If…you're…done…visiting…me, go...back…to…your…dorm," said Risa as she laid back down and pulled the covers up to her neck to sleep again. Jesse sighed as he tried his best to stand up and leave, which took a minute or five. Along the way, muttering something along the lines of _'Man, she kicks hard.'_

"That was mean. You could've been nicer," said a voice that was similar to Risa's. Maron hovered close to her bed with Ohka next to her.

"What…do…you…want?" Risa asked she stayed still, refusing to move because of her sister's voice.

"I'm here to tell you that you've should've been nicer to him," answered Maron as she gave a smile to her sister. Risa didn't exactly like it when Maron would tell her what she should've done, although, Risa thought that her sister had a point. She should've been nicer to Jesse. After all, he did help comfort her last night.

"I…don't…need…someone…telling me…what…to…do," said Risa as she sat up and glared at her sister. Risa wasn't exactly fond of Maron either, but because of the blood relationships, she couldn't come to hate her sister, even if Maron was annoying like a dog barking loudly all night long in her room.

"Fine then!" said Maron before she faded, leaving Ohka and her sister alone in the room. Ohka could tell that his human partner was annoyed, but didn't bother doing anything since the day was still young and went back to sleep, purring softly. Risa also lay back down and closed her eyes to sleep for the next thirty minutes or so.

* * *

After class, Risa had escaped into the library as others had left to go have fun. The boys, Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus, had to be held back after class for detention. Luckily, Risa didn't get caught up in their sleeping fiasco and could head to the library in peace and quiet, except for the rumors about her being in the forest and being a witch. Ohka, who was her loyal spirit feline, had loyally followed, growling at every person who said a word about the rumors about his owner.

For about a good fifteen minutes or so, Risa had read to her heart's content until someone annoying had come by to greet her. At least to her, he was sort of annoying.

"Heya, Risa!" greeted a cheerful blunette as the doors were slammed opened due to his excitement, causing the librarian to scold him for his outrageous behavior. Risa sighed. She could never seem to have a moment's rest with him in the building. Actually, she wondered how she survived the whole time she had been here in Duel Academy with him around. At least the first few days of her transfer, she didn't have to worry about someone bothering her. "Sorry I came here a bit late."

"I…don't remember…making…an appointment…with…you," said Risa as she stared at Jesse, wondering where all of his energy comes from. Risa knew that she could think about it for days on end and still not get a good enough result to explain it. "What…do…you…want?"

"Why do ya like to read? Personally, I think reading too much will fry my brain," stated Jesse as he took a seat next to Risa, raking a peek at what she was reading this time. It was _'Alice in Wonderland'_ by Lewis Carroll. "Ohka, you're reading _'Alice in Wonderland'._ I haven't seen much of that book being read lately."

"You're…annoying," mumbled Risa as she placed a bookmark I the book and closed it. "Why…do…you keep…bothering me…when…you know…I dislike…it?"

"Making friends with someone is a lot of fun. Besides, what better way to have experience making friends than to be friends with someone who's a tough nut to crack, like ya for example," replied Jesse with his trademark goofy smile, one that would usually make girls faint. Risa, however, wasn't fazed by it much and opened her book to continue reading, ignoring the Obelisk Blue male.

Jesse wasn't sure why she would distance herself from others so much when it's obviously fun to be with other people. He just wished that Risa would at least try to open up to him and learn how fun it is to have a friend that's there for her, but the main problem was that Risa simply didn't care what the boy did to make her feel happy to have his company. Risa liked to be left alone to enjoy her time freely. Besides, she already had a lot of stress to take in with her sister wandering around her room like the ghost she was.

Jesse spent the rest of the time before class started to stare at Risa was so into reading, she didn't bother to comment on anything he did. Her emerald orbs shone with excitement and anticipation as she read. It was like she was in her own world when she was reading. He could tell what sorts of things were happening just by examining her expressions. Risa seemed to be an honest girl, so honest, anyone could tell what she was thinking by looking at her. Usually, most girls would be a totally different person to who they really were to fit in, but Risa straight out told him he was annoying, expressing her feelings perfectly with words.

Risa was an interesting girl, Jesse thought. It was fun to be with her, even if she was sort of cold to him. Jesse kept staring at her, interested in what emotion Risa might show him next. He wondered if the days that ere to come would be like this or would it be something even more interesting? Just thinking about it would excite him. A brand new day always meant that something new was bound to happen. It was a matter of when that would matter, but he didn't mind waiting. He had a lifetime to experience whatever fate had in store for him and he would always wait for them to happen. Besides, the main reason to live was to enjoy it and have fun. It was to go through things you've never been through before and learn from it and that was exactly what he was gonna do.

* * *

Done! Sorry for the long wait. My laptop had a serious malfunction and can't be fixed right now so I had to go and buy another one while that one is being fixed. Also, the long wait was also because of some writer's block. I hated those moments, but I finally finished this chapter. Hopefully, none of you readers raped the update button for more than two days. Rin1355, I'm mainly talking to you. I don't plan to see a raped update button in my lifetime.

Risa: …

For now, just read and review while I get over another writer's block for what I should write for the next chapter. See you next chapter!

Risa: …see you…next…chapter.


End file.
